Golden Blocks
__TOC__ Golden Blocks '''are valuable strategic blocks to ultimately win the match. What makes it a golden block? It is the most visited block or a high toll block. Taking over these golden blocks give you an advantage. * Higher chance to collect toll from opponents * You don't have to pay toll at the most frequently visited block of the match because you own it. * You can bet on the block if revisited. To win a match, you must bankrupt and outwealth your opponent. Toll is one of the methods to take away from your opponent and gain more for yourself. Higher tolls mean bankrupting your opponents faster. Lv.4 Paris has a high toll, but not many players land on it. Maldives is located between Misery Road and Fortune Road and many people land on this vacation spot. But you will need Lv.4 Vacation Spot for it to have a valuable toll. '''A golden block is frequently visited and has high toll. 1. Berlin and Rome Fortune Road is beneficial, but the 4th to 6th blocks are "welcome to reality" blocks. Berlin is at the end of Fortune Road and Rome is the 6th block. They can easily be reached from the Lottery Won block. If you own both of them, you won't worry when reaching Fortune Road. Lv.4 Berlin is 105% and Lv.4 Rome is 113% higher than start money, so adding a Toll Boost would add onto the amount. If you want to increase Berlin's toll fee, you can own Prague for Color Chain too. 2. Sydney and London Golden Ox multiplies toll and there's no doubt players want it. Sydney and London are right next to Golden Ox. This can be risky because of Sydney and London if your dice control is weak or you're not on the Jail block. Both properties rank 3rd and 4th in highest toll rankings, and this can be a burden for opponents. Takeover both cities to make Golden Ox block safe for you and make it harder to steal from. To increase Sydney's toll fee, you can add Toll Boost or get Color Chain (having Rome, Madrid, and Sydney as you property.) London's color chain includes New York, Paris, and London owned. 3. New York It is ranked 2nd in highest toll but it is more efficient than Paris, the city ranked 1st in toll. Paris is usually avoided because players don't want to land on Misery Road. New York's location is advantageous because it is after the end of Fortune Road and Golden Ox. Lv.4 New York is 143% of start money. A way to boost its toll fee is to get Color Chain (London, Paris, and New York owned.) Strategy with Skill Cards * Secure or take them back your high-toll properties with Steal Property, Interception, This is MY LAND, Revenge, and Discount Coupon. * If your opponent is near one of the Golden Blocks, has lots of JOY, and a takeover certificate, then use A Cheap Shot or Investigation.This will make your property safe from takeovers unless they counter those skill cards. * Rapid Growth or Rapid Growth will level your golden block without having to pass START. It may discourage opponents from stealing it. Category:Game Features